1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folded box having side walls and a base unit and/or a lid unit, at least one side wall having a convex curvature when the folded box is folded up.
Folded boxes of this type are used in large numbers, for example for packaging products from the cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folded boxes of an extremely wide range of types are known. In the European patent application EP 0 879 766 A1, a folded box of the type mentioned at the beginning is described which has two opposite, convexly curved side walls and an oval cross-sectional contour.